How to not fake date
by cookie-club
Summary: Shinoa decided that Yuu needs a boyfriend and has the perfect candidate. Mikaela, the hot blonde that shares the same courses as her. They hook up but not the way Shinoa wants them too.
"No"

"But why?!" Shinoa shouted.

"I am not meeting some dude you say would be perfect for me." Yuu answered, and when he saw that Shinoa wanted to retaliate, he quickly added, "The recommendation is from you after all, so the guy must be an absolute nut job."

When Shinoa had asked Yuu out for a coffee, he didn't think much of it. Shinoa was a sucker for coffee during the Christmas time, and would regularly drag someone with her. So Yuu just figured it was his turn today, he wasn't expecting Shinoa to try convincing him to go on a blind date she set him up on.

"Well, he is a bit unusual, but you two really match! I really am not pulling your leg."

Yuu looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, let's pretend I bite. So who is this guy?" She grinned turning her head to the door for just a second, before she started talking.

"Well, he is a very handsome individual; he has the blond hair and blue eyes look going on. His hair is a constant mess, but unlike you, he actually pulls it off as sexy."

"Hey, are you trying to sell me the guy, or are you just here to bash me?!"

"Well…" again her head moved to the side, looking at the door for a brief moment.

What was her deal with the door today? "Shinoa…"

"Oh my! What a coincidence, Mika! Over here!" Shinoa all of a sudden shouted and waved towards someone at the door. She definitely caught the attention of more people, though.

The café was rather crowded, so Yuu couldn't pinpoint who Shinoa had shouted out to. He was apparently close by, because she stood up. Hold on- why was Shinoa getting her bag and jacket ready?

"Mika! So glad you could make it!" she cooed gleefully as she hugged a blond man. Hold on… blond?

They ended the hug, and the blond asked "Good to see you too. Why did you want to meet?"

"Oh, remember that friend, I told you about?" the blond nodded. "Well, here is your cinnamon vanilla coffee and have fun!" And without further ado, she dived into the crowd and was gone. Curse her small slim body, for allowing her to pull such disappearing acts. Oh great, Blondie was now looking at him.

"Um, hi? I guess Shinoa also told you about me" he greeted. Yu just glared at him, Mika, and the door. No wonder she hadn't touched her coffee-it wasn't even hers. "Judging by your reaction, Shinoa set you up on this, well, blind date. If that's what you want to call it?"

"No- she said she wanted to hang out. No offense, but I said I wasn't interested in you."

"Oh my god, you didn't think I was a girl, did you?!" Where did he get that conclusion from?!

"What?! No, she told me you were a dude. It's just, I heard from you like, literally 10 minutes ago."

"Oh thank god. For a second I thought that Shinoa had only mentioned my name."

"Why? Mika doesn't sound feminine."

"Well, Mika is my nickname. My full name is Michaela Tepes."

"Okay, point taken, Um…? I'm Yuuichiro Ichinose. Yuu for short."

"Nice name. Do you mind?" he gestured to the seat Shinoa was previously sitting on.

"No, that little monster is most likely lurking around outside, making sure we spent a decent amount of time together."

"You're kidding, right?"

"I thought you were friends, you should know that she pulls that sort of crap."

"Well, we have the same major and sass annoying people and are study-buddy, but other than that …" he trailed off. So they were only college friends.

"You sass people together?" Yuu didn't like the sound of that. He didn't need Sassinator 2.0 in his life.

"Well yeah, but only assholes. Like that one dude, who asked Shinoa out, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. In the end, I stepped up and well, we kind of reduced that guy's ego to a peanut. We've been hanging out together, ever since."

"Mika, not to be rude, but I told Shinoa the same thing- I'm really not interested in dating someone right now."

"None taken- I said the same thing."

"Okay, this makes things less awkward." A brief pause, the café had become less crowded, the background chatter also became quieter and one could actually hear the Christmas songs playing over the speakers.

"You know, she won't be satisfied, should we say that we won't date." Yuu told Mika. "You need more than one date! I hand-picked him for you!" Yuu mimicked Shinoa, or at least that's what Mika thought the other male was trying to do, with his high-pitched voice.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"I don't know, it would be best if we let Shinoa believe that everything went well."

"So you're implying a fake relationship?"

"What?! No! Maybe… It would make my life easier..." Yuu was absent-mindedly stirring his coffee in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Actually, it would also solve a lot of my problems."

The black-haired college student looked up. Was he implying that he would be his fake boyfriend?

"Well, it would be only a temporary solution. I mean- can't keep a fake relationship forever. It's back to square one, afterwards"

Mika pondered a bit. "But what if we had the worst break-up in history? You said yourself- Shinoa 'hand-picked me'. So what if our relationship imploded? She would back off, right?" The crowd had lessened again and 'Carol of the bells' could be heard.

Yuu thought about it for a moment-it was horrible doing that to your best friend, but it would make his life so much easier.

"Okay, but we need to be careful about it. We can't walk out and be all lovey-dovey - we need her to force or trick us into a few more dates, or at least me" Yuu said.

"Well, to make things easier, I can say that I liked you but thought that it won't work out?"

"Yeah, that's pretty good" So they spent the rest of their time scheming their fake relationship.

O

"So how was he?" Shinoa asked when she saw Yuu in line for his morning coffee.

"Don't bother"

"Huh?! I hand-picked him, cherry boy! You must like him!" Wow, it was scary how well he knew what Shinoa would say.

"Don't get me wrong-the guy is nice, but it was hella awkward"

"Yuu! I set both of you up-how was that not supposed to be awkward? You need more dates! Like go on three dates with him and I will never bother you again!" First of all, at this moment, Yuu was terrified of himself for being able to predict what Shinoa would say, second was: "Like you would leave me alone after three dates! You would pester me on."

"Okay, yeah- I would, but it's for the sake of your happiness!" Yuu just raised an eyebrow.

"How may I help you?" he heard a gruff voice asking. He hadn't realized that he had already reached the register, "One small cappuccino and a large latte macchiato"

"How considerate of you to order mine, too. Are you also going to pay for it?"

"How about you pay for mine- last time I checked, you were the one with the fortune on her bank account" Shinoa pouted and placed a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"You know that was a joke-you don't have to pay for my coffee."

"I know." She accepted the change from the cashier, and then grabbed her latte macchiato. "I can be generous, too, you know. I mean, if you are going to let the love of your life pass by, then I guess I can pay for your coffee. I might as well pay for the rest of your life. And it will be a reminder to myself, that I was a failure of a friend and couldn't successfully hook my best friend up with the smoking-hot blond, soon to be psychologist."

"Okay, okay. How many mandatory dates?" he sighed.

"Hmmm….. let's see- until you like the guy?"

"Fuck you!"

"Okay, okay. How about 5 dates? Like, you got the first awkward date down, then comes the second date, which is less awkward. Then the third date, which typically ends with a goodbye kiss. What do you have on date number four and five, sex maybe?"

"Oh my god, Shinoa!"

"What? I'm all about one-night stands."

"Fine! Five, and if I say I don't want to date the dude then, you leave me alone!"

"Only if you initiate the second date. Hold up- I got his number right here."

"So I ask him for a second date and three after that and you will let it go, right?"

"Yes, cherry boy, I will. I hereby swear on your virginity, that I will not say a thing." A smug expression crossed over her face as if she was sure that they'd end up together. Yuu growled and tore her cell phone out of her hand. He typed her code in and went through the contacts.

"Shinoa, you don't have his number."

"Yes I do."

"You have no one saved under Michaela."

"Here- let me." She took her cell phone, scrolled around and gave it back to him. "Here you go." Yuu glanced at the screen. Where any normal person would write the goddamn name in, she wrote: 'Yuu's future husband'.

"What is wrong with you?!" He muttered under his breath. His best friend only continued to grin.

O

"She really wrote that?!" Mika asked in shock. They were at the café again.

"Yeah, you really should cut ties with her, unless you want to wrap up in her craziness."

"I think it's too late- I mean we are planning a fake relationship … can't get any crazier than that." The blond chuckled.

"You have a point."

"So while I am an unknowing victim in all of this, you seem to know her quite well."

"Well yeah. I've known her since middle school- we both had…well…difficult families. And while I had just gotten away from mine, she was still stuck with hers. Guren, my stepdad, dated her sister and well…after Shinoa's sister died, Guren asked for guardianship over her. Shinoa's father didn't even put up a fight, he just handed her over."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry- I really shouldn't be saying such depressing things."

"No, it's just that I'm not that different. My parents were part of some religious sect, and my mother, for some reason, thought it was a good idea to throw me out of a speeding car."

Yuu looked positively horrified. "What the fuck. Tell me your mother was on drugs, because I already have a bad impression of religion and that's just going to worsen it."

"I really can't say. My father was drunk driving, that I do know."

Yuu looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. "You know what- let's talk about something else. Ehm, what do you major in?" Mika quickly changed the subject. Confused for a second, Yuu replied: "I major in fine arts."

He was blushing- for some reason he felt really stupid. Mika was a psychology student and it made him feel dumb.

"Really? That's amazing! I can't even draw a stick figure!" Okay, now Yuu was sure he was blushing. "Nobody can draw a stick figure- they're ugly as fuck."

"Haha, fair enough."

O

From then on Yuu and Mika's fake dates turned out in similar fashion, just talking about college and their everyday life. So by the end of January, they had fulfilled their mandatory date quota. "So cherry boy. Yey or ney?"

Shinoa had come over to Yuu's apartment; he wasn't even sure why she was there. Probably only to talk about him and Mika, and to be a pain.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me- did he put a ring on you yet?"

"The fuck, Shinoa?! Five dates and you think of marriage?"

"That's what you said; I was talking about a cock ring." To Yuu it felt like all the blood in his body had shot up to his face.

"You were not talking about a cock ring!" She just grinned, as if saying 'can you prove it?'

"Hmmm, but I must say, I like the sound of marriage. I could be your brides' maiden! And I get to hold a speech for all your embarrassing moments, in front of everyone you know. Oh my god, Yuu- you need to marry Mika right this moment!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"No you don't- you love me."

"Unfortunately I do." Shinoa sat down next to him and looked at him with a rare expression- one reserved only for him and the people closest to her, one showing genuine care and concern.

"All joking aside- will you continue dating him?" Yuu didn't know how to answer. It was a rare occasion for Shinoa to ask so sincerely, he actually felt bad. No, this was no time to back out. She had pulled a lot of crap on him and he hated it, when she got involved in his romantic life (which was practically nonexistent).

"We… we may have our sixth date planned already." He felt Shinoa jump from his bed, the next thing he saw were her sparkling eyes basically screaming _I told you so_.

"I told you I handpicked him for you! This is wonderful! I will get to do the embarrassing speech for your wedding!"

"Shinoa!"

O

"So you told her that we are dating now?"

"Yup." Yuu was sitting at his desk with a pencil and his sketchbook. Shinoa had left and he was talking to Mika over the loudspeaker on his phone.

"I still can't believe we are doing this. Sounds like a bad movie."

"Ey- don't back down, she deserves it."

"According to you. I just kind of agreed to this."

"Yeah, how come actually- I know why I want a fake relationship, but you- not too sure."

"Maybe because I know someone similar to her."

"Sounds believable. So you also have some friend in your life annoying you?"

"Actually, my obnoxious uncle. He is so damn noisy and from what I heard about Shinoa, she is only half as bad as him."

"I hardly believe that there's a person worse than Shinoa."

"I don't know how to explain it, but Shinoa is more loving? Do you understand?"

"Err no….not really."

"Um…" there was a short pause and Mika spoke again.

"When Shinoa is obnoxious it's in a playful kind of way. She knows when to stop, she doesn't overstep any limits. And my uncle's all about overstepping limits. He, in fact, enjoys it when people are squeamish in his presence."

"Dude, what kind of uncle do you have?"

"One I haven't seen in years." Mika laughed. "Unless he comes for a visit from Russia, I doubt you will meet him."

"Why did he move to Russia?"

"Actually, I and my adoptive mother moved from Russia to Japan."

"Whoa… do you speak Russian?!"

"плавный."

"…I'm taking that as a 'yes'."

He heard Mika laugh over the speakers again.

"Hey, for all I know you could have just said some gibberish!"

"No, Yuu-chan, I assure you- I can speak Russian. Back on topic though, we are officially a couple now, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? Have fake dates and then break up?"

"Well, you want it to be authentic, right?"

"Yeah or it wouldn't fool the fiend."

A chuckle was heard from the other side and Mika spoke again "That means us hanging out in public and PDA."

"PDA?"

"Public display of affection. You know hugging, holding hands, _kissing_?"

"Oh…OH! Yeah of course! Totally down for it if you are!" by then Yuu was heavily blushing, his graphite drawing of a tiger completely forgotten. He really should have known what Mika was implying.

"Okay. When do your classes typically start?"

"Um, around 11. Why?"

"I see why Shinoa wants to hook you up," Mika laughed. "You're oblivious. I want to know if our schedules match. So we can meet before class. But mine start much earlier than yours."

"Oh…Um, we should have the same lunch break, right? We could go out to eat."

"Hmmm…"

"What? You don't think it's a good idea?"

"No, I just thought you may be less oblivious than I thought. But sure- I usually eat in the cafeteria." Mika skillfully ignored the 'hey' Yuu shouted in between.

"Hump, I eat there too- let's meet up at the entrance"

"Okay, Yuu-chan."

O

"Where's Yuu?" Yoichi asked.

"With Mika." Shinoa answered.

Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi and Kimizuki were all sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Hold on- you actually hooked him up!" Mitsuba yelled as she smashed her hand down on the table.

"What did I miss?" Yoichi asked again. He looked towards Mitsuba, because Shinoa was looking of to somewhere and Kimizuki was just as clueless as him.

"Shinoa wanted to hook Yuu up with someone. I told her he would never date the guy. Why haven't you asked for money yet?"

"Huh. Oh, 'cause they aren't dating."

"Then you pay up!" Mitsuba growled.

"You actually betted on whether he would date the guy? I can't believe you guys." Kimizuki shook his head in disapproval.

"The bet is unimportant now." The purple-head said.

"And what is?" Kimizuki asked.

"The fact that Yuu is trying to trick me."

"What do you mean?" Kimizuki asked.

"Our dear Cherry boy is fake-dating Mika."

"What?! How do you know?" Mitsuba asked.

"I've known him for half of my life- he would never date someone so easily."

"But didn't you say they were perfect for each other- couldn't they have just hit it off?" Mitsuba asked.

"No, Yuu's pride wouldn't allow him to admit to me that I was right about something like that."

"What kind of reason is that?" Kimizuki looked like he was getting a headache.

"That's unimportant but more importantly, Shinoa, you failed- pay up."

"What?! No! Cherry boy will marry Mika if that's the last thing I accomplish in my life!"

"Huh?! You just said he was fake-dating the guy. He is obviously desperate to avoid your meddling." Kimizuki argued.

Shinoa ignored him and said: "New bet: I bet that Yuu will fall head-over-heels for Mika and won't break up with him."

"I bet against it."Mitsuba placed her bet. "If there's one thing that Yuu is good at, it's being stubborn."

"I agree with Mitsuba, he is too stubborn- if he tells himself that the guy is not for him then that's it."

"Thank you, Kimizuki."

"Eh?! You're joining the bet?!" Yoichi squeaked.

"Yeah- you just called us shitty friends for betting, and now you are doing it too!" the purple head accused the taller college student.

"I never said that I was a good friend!"

"Anyways, Yoichi what do you want to bet on?" Shinoa leaned over to the brunette.

"Ehm, Ehm… I think he'll stay with Mika…"

"What?! Why?" Kimizuki and Mitsuba asked in unison.

"Uhhh… gut feeling?"

O

Months have passed since then, and Yuu eventually introduced Mika to his friends and no one was certain how to react. At first it was unbelievably awkward. For Yuu it was awkward because he was lying to his friends about Mika and him, and for them it was awkward because they knew he was pretending but had to pretend not to know. Something that shocked everyone however, was how well they played the fake relationship. Kimizuki even mentioned once that they had really good chemistry, to which Shinoa only commented that she knew what was good for her cherry boy.

More time went by, and everyone was waiting for something to happen, but neither Yuu nor Mika were giving indications of _anything_ _happening_! As if they were content with the way things were. They had been dating for 8 months now, and Guren's birthday was nearing.

O

"So you are the brat that can put up with my brat?"

Those were the first words Mika heard from Guren. Yuu had warned Mika that his father was brash, but he didn't expect something like that.

"Ah, yes- I'm Michaela Tepes." He held out his hand, which Guren shook firmly.

"Stupid Guren, stop this macho act."

"Well, I'm only doing the macho act, because I found out through Shinoa that my son was dating, not through my son. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"You don't need to know everything about my life!"

"True, but who dates my son is my business. I swear, I thought you got some full-body-tattooed guy at your side or some failure at life. Instead, I find out you are dating Kurl Tepes' son."

"You know my mother?" now that was new to both of them.

"Yeah, we worked together on a project once."

"What project, may I ask?"

Yuu knew that Guren worked as a top manager for some umbrella company and Krul was a lawyer, it was entirely possible for them to meet through work.

"She helped us with the Nii inc. fiasco."

"Oh, yeah she hated that job."

"Everyone hated it. It was a nightmare. Anyway, Yuu, Shinya and I cleaned up your old room- you and your boyfriend can sleep there."

Yuu only nodded, grabbed Mika's hand and walked up the stairs.

"Your father is interesting."

"Don't get me started. He can go from I-don't-care-what-you-do to Let-me-be-the-embarrassing-father-just-to-piss-you-of."

"But you really love him."

"Yeah, I guess. I owe him a lot and when it comes down to it he is always there for me. Enough sap though," Yuu flopped down on his old bed. It was big enough for two people and Mika guessed that they would be sleeping in it together.

"You have a nice room." It really was. With light blue walls and the occasional painting. It was simple but nice; it had a calming effect on Mika.

"You think? Most of my stuff is gone though."

"I like the paintings. Did you paint them?"

"You actually like them? They were my fist attempts at acryl paint."

"I mean, they are obviously not as good as what you do now but damn, Yuu-chan, stick figures I tell you." Yuu laughed. It became a thing between them. Whenever they admired something the other could do better they would mention stick figures.

O

The next day they held Guren's birthday dinner. Apparently, Shinya had set up the entire thing, and just used Guren as an excuse. Yuu felt sorry for Mika- everyone was plastering him about their relationship and asking how they ended up together and generally personal questions. On the other hand, Yuu had his own front to fight. Shinya had been bombarding him with questions. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see how Goshi was pouring Mika more and more wine glasses. He wanted to say something, but Shinya cut him off and fixed him on a topic.

By midnight, Guren had kicked everyone out.

"Goshi filled your boyfriend up. Help him up the stairs." Guren told him. He was in the kitchen helping with the dishes. Mika was definitely drunk and was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"If he can't handle alcohol then you should have mentioned something."

"He can, just not beer and wine."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't expect Goshi to be so pushy, okay?" He threw the sponge in the sink and walked towards the living room.

O

"Yuu-chan." Mika cooed. They were both lying in bed. Mika was, thank god, a good drunk but the blond was now snuggling up to him in the bed.

"Y-yes, Mika?" Yuu was completely flustered. Having Mika close to him wasn't anything new but not like this. Not when they were not pretending.

"Yuu-chan." Mika cooed again. "I really like you, you know."

"Huh?! Um, thanks, I guess. I also think you're okay."

"No, Yuu-chan, I mean _I_ _like you_. I really don't want the 12th to arrive. I like this."

What the hell?! What was Mika saying?!

"Okay, you are clearly drunk- you should really go to sleep." Mika couldn't possibly like him. Yuu refused to believe that Mika had actually developed feelings for him. This was just drunken nonsense.

Yet, whenever he thought about the 12th , his heart slumped. After all, Yuu also liked this.

O

December 12th

This was the day, that both Mika and Yuu decided they would end their fake relationship- their anniversary. Ever since Guren's birthday, Yuu's been down; making it seem like things weren't going great between them. Mika had complimented him on his great act. Problem was, it wasn't an act.

The next morning, Mika didn't remember what he had said. Maybe he was pretending not to remember- Yuu wasn't sure if someone could black out over wine.

But what Mika said to him that night wouldn't let go of him, because if it was true, then Mika really had fallen for him and Yuu definitely enjoyed Mika in his life.

They were sitting at the café were Shinoa had set them up a year ago.

"Yuu-chan, is everything alright?"

"Uh yeah, it just really weird that everything is going to be over with today."

"Yeah, it is. But if it makes you feel any better, I really enjoyed our time together."

No, that's not helping, not helping at all.

"So, I want to thank you for putting up with the whole act for an entire year."

"No need - it was an interesting experience."

An awkward silence spread across them.

"Hey Mika, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Back at Guren's birthday, you were pretty drunk."

"Yeah, why are bringing that up?"

"Well, afterwards, you said that you liked me."

"I do like you; I would like to think that we are friends."

"No, I mean, you said you _liked_ me."

"Oh…I said that." Yuu only nodded.

"And you want to know if I really meant it."

"Yeah, I meant to ask before, but there was never an opportunity and today may as well be the last day we see each other. Please be honest, Mika."

"I do like you, I don't know when it started but eventually I realized that I like you." Mika by then was talking to his coffee mug. He was avoiding eye contact.

"Hahah, I'm glad."

"What do you mean you're 'glad'?!" Mika snapped, his head wiped up to look at the black head.

"I'm glad, because I realized that I feel the same."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said I like you, too. Enough to admit defeat. I hate it, but Shinoa was right- we really do match."

Mika's hand reached towards Yuu- he cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. It was their first kiss which wasn't meant to deceive, they weren't pretending. It felt amazing.

"Yuu-chan, let's go home."

Yuu nodded and they walked out of the café hand in hand.

O

Shinoa's cell phone buzzed once, indicating that a message had been received.

From: Yuu

To: Shinoa

'I fucking hate it when you're right.'


End file.
